22 Triangulo
by Myra Laney
Summary: Durante mucho tiempo pensó que su relación iba a estar marcada por terceras personas, estaba claro que iba a ser así... ..Ningún Spoiler.. ..KaraLee.. con referencias a KaraAnders, LeeDee y KaraZak


Durante mucho tiempo pensó que su relación iba a estar marcada por terceras personas, estaba claro que iba a ser así, pero con el paso de los meses esas terceras personas se habían vuelto simples desconocidos que poco a poco no habían podido hacer nada más que separarles.

En un principio había sido aquel Anders, aquel tipo que ella había conocido en su pequeña excursión a la Caprica radiactiva donde los tostadores vivían a sus anchas después de haberse encargado de expulsarles de sus hogares de una patada en el culo.

Ella había vuelto muy cambiada de aquel viaje, había vuelto enamorada de ese tío, o al menos eso era lo que le había dicho a él cuando, después de mucho tiempo, por fin habían llegado a estar a punto de dar un paso más en su relación.

Poco había faltado para que Kara le hubiese arrastrado con ella al suelo en el mismo momento en el que él se hubiese hecho, finalmente, un hueco en su interior. La situación no hubiese sido bonita, caerse de una mesa mientras haces el amor no era lo más excitante que Lee podía imaginarse haciendo con ella. Una cosa era follarla hasta dejarla sin sentido, y otra muy diferente romperse el cuello en un intento fallido de conseguir que Kara le viese como algo más que un simple trozo de carne.

Aún así, no había sido bonito. Kara le había apartado de ella, le había mandando a la mierda, le había pisoteado el corazón, y le había dicho que estaba pillada por un tío muerto.

Siempre ocurría lo mismo, siempre terminaba enamorándose de un tío muerto. Y él, la mayor parte del tiempo, estaba vivo. Aunque a veces desease no estarlo.

Luego había venido Dee, ella había sido un gran consuelo, pero desde el principio había sentido que la relación que tenían no era la más sana del mundo. Ella había engañado a su novio con él, y él sólo la estaba utilizando para olvidarse de Kara. En el fondo, para vengarse de ella.

Todo había sido muy rápido, gente había muerto y aun siendo una relación poco positiva, era mucho más sana que su relación con Kara. Él sabía que la relación que tenía con Kara sólo podía conseguir una cosa, la destrucción de los dos por completo. Aquella, realmente, era la relación más enfermiza en la que podía haberse metido, por muchas Dees que pudiesen aparecer en su vida en un futuro.

Pero al menos tenía que intentarlo, a menos intentar superar sus problemas, su vida anterior, todos los pequeños problemas que tenía y que desembocaban en una sola persona: Kara Thrace.

Pero era extraño, eso también había pasado, eso también se había terminado. Y sus problemas no habían hecho más que empezar. No se había deshecho de ellos, seguían allí, igual que Kara seguía allí, igual que Kara seguía con él. Igual que Kara, ahora, estaba con él.

Y era en momentos con aquel, en los que él se sentía enfermar, momentos como ese, en los que se daba asco a sí mismo. No ocurría siempre, daba gracias a los Dioses de que eso no ocurriese siempre, pero a veces sí que ocurría.

Siempre había pensado que el problema entre ellos dos habían sido las terceras personas. Cuando Anders se metió en sus vidas vio claramente que él era el problema, él y su relación con Kara, saber que ella prefería a ese hombre antes que a él y saber que cuando ella estaba con él, era Anders el que de verdad estaba en su cabeza, el que de verdad llenaba sus pensamientos.

Cuando Dee entró en sus vidas, pensó que ella era la que interfería en su relación con Kara, pero a decir verdad, eso era lo que él quería. A decir verdad, Kara ya no formaba parte de su vida, o al menos no quería que siguiese formando parte de ella. Dee era la mejor solución, pero nunca había llegado a ser más que eso, una simple solución.

Y ahora por fin él estaba dentro de ella, por fin podía besarla sin sentir que ella estuviese pensando en ningún Anders, sin que él estuviese pensando que hubiese sido mejor encontrar a otra mujer con la que pasar sus días. Pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo mientras su lengua jugaba con la de ella, intentando recorrer toda su boca hasta sabérsela de memoria. Mientras se movía en su interior, lentamente pero con fuerza, consiguiendo que ella le pidiese un poco más cuando él prolongaba demasiado tiempo esa situación, cuando la lentitud conseguía hacerse insoportable. Mientras mordía su lengua, mientras los golpes eran más rápidos, más fuertes, su mente se quedaba en blanco, sabiendo solamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, sabiendo que su decisión había sido acertada, que si no podía terminar con el problema, lo mejor que podía hacer era fundirse con él. Kara era su problema y había aprendido a aceptarlo, a amar su problema sin sentirse mal por ello, había conseguido, finalmente, joder su problema hasta dejarles a los dos sin sentido.

Y entonces, cuando todo terminaba, cuando ambos quedaban exhaustos el uno sobre el otro, aún unidos, aún besándose, porque eso era lo mejor que podían hacer, lo que mejor les hacía sentir, lo que mejor sabían hacer, entonces era cuando acudía a él el verdadero problema. Siempre conseguía alejarlo de su cabeza el tiempo suficiente, unos segundos más, hasta que por fin eran de nuevo dos individuos separados, hasta que todo pasaba, hasta que la tenía entre sus brazos, hasta que ella se quedaba reposando sobre su pecho, con los ojos cerrados.

Era en ese momento en el que él mantenía la vista fija en el techo y se daba cuenta de que esa tercera persona nunca había sido ninguno de aquellos desconocidos. Se daba cuenta porque la pregunta que se formaba en su cabeza era demasiado clara como para dejar lugar a las dudas.

Se preguntaba si Kara seguiría recordando a Zak de la misma forma, si pensaría en Zak cuando estaba con él, si para ella sus besos sabrían igual que los que Zak le daba, si para ella su cuerpo tendría el mismo olor que el que Zak tenía, si, a caso, ella sentía lo mismo cuando él estaba en su interior que lo que sentía cuando ese él había sido Zak.

Nunca habían sido desconocidos los que se habían interpuesto entre ellos dos, y se avergonzaba de estar dejando salir aquellos celos hacia su difunto hermano pequeño.


End file.
